This invention relates to the sealing of a flattened electrolytic capacitor section to provide a vapor barrier.
It is known to produce flattened electrolytic capacitor sections with extended anode and cathode foils which are electrically connected respectively to each other and a plurality of such units are connected to respective terminal strips. Then the units are placed in a container with electrolyte and sealed.
It would be desirable for certain applications to provide a thinline single unit capacitor.